Senna (Mangetsu20)
Senna (茜雫 Senna) also known as Senna Kasumiōji, is the Deputy Captain of the Sword Squad who serves as Kaien Shiba's 2nd in command. She is also a important ambassador and member of the Noble Kasumiōji Clan. Appearance: Senna portrays a girl in her mid-teens, having a short but straight stance, always looking up and a aura of hope. She has a lithe, fit and well toned body, having a slight olive complexion with a fair outline, complimenting her straight chin and cheekbones with a cheerful light rose flush along her cheeks that changes in color due to emotional state. She has hazel eyes that contrast the color of her violet hair, often enough can be seen in a variety of postures but mostly wears it in a iconic spiky ponytail. Her former appearance had her appear within a Gigai body as a normal teenaged highschooler, often sporting a yellow later turning to red ribbon to hold her hair up in its iconic spiky format. Her uniform was that of a beige suit jacket with a white collared shirt that wass tucked neatly underneath and onto her skirt, with a complimenting red lace tie around the collar of both shirts. She wore a brown mini-skirt that reached down to her thighs, with brown denims reaching up her calfs with uniform brown shoes at the bottom. As a Soul Reaper, she wore a non-seated uniform with a bright and iconic red ribbon around her waist that would cascade down to her feet. Her Zanpakuto would be sheathed within the ribbon's sash on her left hip, indicating her being a right handed combatant. Centuries later, Senna maintains the same physical appearance but has gained a little more maturity and veterancy during her time as a full-fledged Soul Reaper of the Noble Kasumiōji Family who was later recommended highly into the D.C.O. program. Senna's Deputy Captain uniform is that of a modernized outtake compared to her former Soul Reaper uniform or her Kasumiōji garments. Personality: Senna is a upbeat, rambunctious and energetic girl, often taking the attitude of a late teenager in her mannerisms and emotions. Having developed a more mature outlook since her last incarnation, Senna has developed a sense of nobility and responsibility, since she has become a part of the Noble Kasumiōji Family. She has often acted as a envoy or representative during diplomatic talks or peace treaties with other Clans, both Noble and Lesser, while maintaining a professionalist attitude that mirrors that of Rukia Kuchiki's. Her connection to the Head of the Kasumiōji Family is that of nearly treating her as a sister, having since been close before she took control of the Noble House and trained alongside her in special private Soul Reaper tutorship. While always treating her with respect and utter loyalty up front, she has been known to have private conversations about her personal life or her recent decisions that had to be made upon her duty. Her relationship with Kaien has been that of true team partners, almost mimicking the relationship with Ichigo and herself in her last lifetime or Rukia's with Kaien when she knew him. Though she has a deep, hidden desire for his affection, she has known not to let her personal feelings interfere with her work nor allow it to derail her position as the Deputy Captain and envoy representative of the Kasumiōji Clan. Her relationship with the Soul Society has always been friendly, loved by both commoners and nobility for her polite manners and energetic cheerful disposition. She loves the Soul Society and cherishes each citizen and Soul Reaper greatly, putting her life on the line for them if she had to. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power & Spirit Energy Manipulation: As a member of the Noble Kasumiōji Family, Senna has high quantities of Spiritual Power at her disposal, verily able to match a Junior-Captain in her highest strength. Her abilities to manipulate her own Spirit Energy are proporitionate to her ability to channel and manipulate wind and lightning with her Zanpakuto, able to heighten her speed and attacks with ease by bolstering her muscles and swings with controlled and fluid spiritual power. This innate ability has earned her respect and fear in the hearts of both allies and enemies alike. Innate Wind Manipulation: Through unknown means, Senna has gained the ability to tap into the air around her, bending it to her will, without the use of her Zanpakuto. She has displayed it to have great deft ability, able to draw upon the air currents around her during a freefall, forming a finitely crafted pair of transparent pressurized wings to carry her across the air effortlessly before setting her down on the ground without difficulty. Zanjutsu Master: Due to her special tuteledge within the Kasumiōji, Senna was taught at a young age some of the finest arts of swordsmanship, honing her skills to only be second to that of the Kasumiōji Head. She further honed her swordsmanship under Kaien Shiba's special training regiment, earning his respect and placement as the Deputy Captain of the Sword Squad. She is a fearful opponent on the battlefield, even when not exerting Spiritual Power along her Zanpakuto, she can cause significant damage as well as contend with some of the finest duelists and swordsmen known. Utilizing her Spiritual Power, she can cause incredible augmented damage as well as increase and adjust the speed of her swings, allowing her to use higher skilled techniques within Zanjutsu. Hakuda Specialist: Though it isn't normally within the practice of the Kasumiōji Family to teach the arts of physical, hand-to-hand combat, Senna persisted in learning how to fight with her body and strengthen her muscles to their peak. This was truly heightened during her time under the training regiment Kaien Shiba led, as she pushed herself to the brink and became a true monster of strength and endurance, able to crush concrete with a backhand gesture and send people through buildings through a concentrated physical strike. Kido Specialist: Senna honed her abilities within the arts of Kido under the special tuteledge within the Kasumiōji Family, quickly rising above most Kasumiōji students within the arts. Her style has proven to be both versatile and swift, just as her nature and Zanpakuto is, able to adapt and overcome many obstacles with the aide of Kido at her side, complimenting her innate swordsmanship skills. She is well versed within Kido barriers and seals as well, further progressing her skills within the D.C.O.'s program that allowed her more access to newer and more unique Kido spells. While not at the level of a Captain in its efficiency and power, she is well skilled in its use, always deploying it when the situation need be. Shunpo Specialist: During her time being tutored within the Kasumiōji Family, Senna began to show great affinity and skill within the arts of Shunpo, perfecting the Flash Step with ease and allowing her movemtents to excell that of most individuals trained within them. Able to keep at high speeds for prolonged periods, Senna increased her Shunpo expertise within her time in the D.C.O.'s program, allowing her speed to rival that of Kaien Shiba's. While not on par with Masters within Shunpo, she can certainly move at high speeds for prolonged periods of battle. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō Mirokumaru (弥勒丸, Maitreya circle): The name of Senna's Zanpakutō, Mirokumaru's sealed form takes the shape of an ordinary sized katana, with a 4 1/2 foot long blade. Mirokumaru has a brass, rectangualr tsuba that has perpindicularly aligned autumn leafs to each other in an embroidered fashion. It also retains a red threaded hilt with a brass pommel. Shikai Form: By uttering the Release Command, "Bring them to the Twilight," her Zanpakutō glows a golden hue as it begins to transform. When the shift ends, it takes the form of a golden Khakkhara, with a metal spear tip where the pommel should be. Passive Abilities: Unlike her counterpart, Senna's realization and mastery of her Zanpakutō has revealed its ultimate power: The Power to control the Weather through wind! After much time rigorously honing her abilities and training with her Zanpakutō, Senna has mastered the ability to harness the wind in many versatile forms, allowing her to combat some of the most fiercest of Zanpakutōs with just her innate ability of harnessing the wind around her for feats as simple as enhancing her physical strikes, to summoning pressurized cyclones with lightning fissures within its epicenter, and even aerotype shockwaves that crack the sound barrier. Shūki no Mai, Raiden Saikuron (秋季舞, 雷電サイクロン; shuuki no mai, raiden saikuron; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Thunder & Lightning Cyclone."): One of Senna's most practical techniques, she twirls Mirokumaru in a eliptical circle before harnessing a wide gait cyclone. Compressing it into a mere five meters width, she can pressurize the wind with enough force to shred any reinforced armor plating or spiritual pressurized protection. If caught directly within its epicenter, if they aren't shredded or crushed by the constantly spinning wind, they'd be electrocuted due to the pressurized lightning within the center of the twister she's utilizing. Shūki no Mai, Kakū Kyūzō (秋季舞, 架空急増; shuuki no mai, kakuu kyuuzou; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Aerial Explosion."): Another of Mirokumaru's more destructive techniques, Senna begins by twirling her Zanpakutō overhead or either side of herself, gradually creatin an enormous twister of monsterous proportions. When she swings it towards her target(s), it has enough power to counter some of the most destructively yielding Shikai techniques and blow opponents away with the force great enough to shatter bones and mangle reinforced objects. When it strikes the ground, it can create an immense microburst affect of incredible proportions, creating a lightning crack affect as it sends a large shockwave that can potentially decimate over two city blocks in its wake while creating a fifty meter deep crater in its epicenter. Shūki no Mai, Kakū Shūrai (秋季舞, 架空襲雷; shuuki no mai, kakuu shuurai; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Aerial Lightning Strike."): A technique of fair versatility, Senna maneuvers Mirokumaru in a rotational motion and gathers wind while simultaneously compressing it around her Zanpakutō. Once finished, her blade becomes enraptured in purely pressurized wind in the form of lightning, capable of being discharged with incredible force and penetrative/electrifying power and enhancing the swings and thrusts of her attacks altogether. Shūki no Mai, Bakusai Kaze (秋季舞, 爆砕; shuuki no mai, bakusai kaze; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Dance, Blasting Wind."): Probably the most practical and versatile of all of her Shikai techniques, Senna gathers a large amount of wind around her Zanpakutō and can hurtle it like a cannon ball at her targets. Depending on the charge time or the amount of pressurized wind she releases, the damage can vary from simply hurtling a person back with shattered bones and shredded skin to blowing down entire buildings at a time. Able to be fired repetitively in quick succession or even thrust at her feet to blow back multiple directive attacks or target(s) or propel herself up into the air away from danger or cushion a rapid falling descent. Akikaze Kikō (秋か ぜ機甲; aki kaze kikou; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Armor."): A passively active technique upon releasing her Zanpakutō, Mirokumaru control over the atmosphere's wind pressure allows for a near isntaneous defense against incoming attacks. Not even needing to make direct contact with her Zanpakutō, the flow of an attack that comes towards her is not only slowed down or redirected, but also dispersed by a sudden burst of pressurized air, effectively counter the force with greater yield in return. Akikaze Shasen (秋砕斜線; kaze shasen; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Slash."): A basic and useful technique, Mirokumaru harnesses super pressurized air and slashes across the space in front of it, creating a neon blue transparent wind blade that has a variation of sizes that can cut through most durable elements and can perfectly bifuricate some of the toughest of entities. It can also be slashed point blank along the Zanpakutō's edge itself. Akikaze Tsuki (秋砕突き; aki kaze tsuki; Jap Lit Translation, "Autumn Wind Thrust."): A basic and useful technique, Mirokumaru harnesses super pressurized air currents along its shaft before lunging out in a elongated blast of hyper-pressurized wind. Capable of being launched over a hundred meters away and swung around like a long blade, it can penetrate through several buildings before being halted at its maximum range. Behind the scenes/Paraphenilia: Quote(s):